


Unconditional Love

by middendorffi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Eating, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Painplay, Puppy Play, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middendorffi/pseuds/middendorffi
Summary: "Hurt him. He likes it. Don’t you, Yoosung?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> did someone order a Yoosung/MC/Jumin threesome cause here it is, with a lil extra PUPPERoni hahahahah kill me

Even on the first night I’ve really been out of the penthouse for months, Jumin still has to monopolise all of my time. I’m the RFA’s party planner, I should at least be social while I’m here. I only managed one round of greeting guests before he whisks me away to a back room, the door is barely closed before Jumin’s body firmly pins me to a wall.

 

“Everybody was looking at you… I swear I could hear every crude thought running through their filthy heads.” He says. An elegant hand brushes over the wildly expensive dress that he picked out for me to wear himself. “I knew I made a mistake with this.” He continues, the corner of his mouth twitches with poorly disguised anger before he presses his lips to mine. Our mouths move together familiarly, and the heat of Jumin’s possessiveness is heady, like wine. His hand grasps my chin, manipulating my head however he wants to without resistance. “ _ Mine. _ Don’t they know that you’re mine?” He says, as if accusing me of encouraging a stranger to look at me, simply by existing. He punishes me with kisses on the corner of my mouth, painful nips on my jawline.

 

“Somebody will wonder where we are.” I say weakly to Jumin as his mouth works at my neck, sucking and biting harshly. His first instinct is to mark me where people can see. I shiver as Jumin licks over already-forming bruises and sore skin. “I don’t care. They can wonder all they want. The only one who needs to know is me.” His hand moves to my thigh, gripping flesh tightly enough there to leave even more marks simply because he can. Because he knows that I want him to. I’m addicted to the ache that comes with pain. It used to scare me. _ Jumin _ used to scare me. His icy exterior combined with an unhealthy obsessive mind made his proclivities seem criminal. I shied away from admitting to myself that I wanted the same violent things he did. He found in me someone who could see his ugly thoughts and love him even more for them. At this point giving me bruises feels almost as lewd as touching my cunt.

 

So, I take his abuse.

 

More than that, I crave it.

 

His hand slides from my thigh to move under my dress with my neck between his teeth. He touches me over my panties, not a care in the world for anything but me. My head spins as he rubs me firmly between the legs and licks a long line up my neck. I close my eyes, trying to regain my senses.

 

I think distantly that we should stop, but when I open my mouth all that comes out is a deep moan. In response I hear a gasp that belongs to neither of us. I look at Jumin breathlessly as he turns to the intruder. I peek around him to see...

 

A tuft of blond hair... it’s Yoosung. Even though I can’t see him well because of Jumin, I can tell that he’s mortified. His face is bright red and his eyes are wide as he teeths at his bottom lip nervously. The embarrassment hasn’t sunk in for me yet, all I can feel is that desperate neediness that Jumin draws out of me without fail, and if anything, it’s gotten even more intense with our unexpected audience.  _ Just how long was he standing there, anyway? What did he see?  _ For a long, tense moment nobody moves. Jumin only stares, I’m surprised he hasn’t at least verbally assaulted Yoosung for the crime of seeing-- _ hearing _ \--me so undone, considering what got us into this mess.

 

Finally Yoosung stammers out an apology and turns to leave.

 

Jumin steps away from me before calling out, “Yoosung. Wait.” Yoosung stops dead in his tracks, looking slightly apprehensive. “Y-yes?” He squeaks. “How did you find us?” Jumin asks, sounding genuinely curious more than anything else. Yoosung visibly relaxes. “Oh! I just asked Jaehee where you were,” He says, glancing at me, “and she pointed back here and… told me to leave you two alone.” I let out a little giggle and Jumin tilts his head before speaking, “Why did you come then?” Yoosung’s face blushes an even deeper shade of red. “Well… I was worried that you two would leave before I even got to see her… it’s just that--that you’re the only one who ever gets to. She spends all her time with you and I know that you are together, but there’s none left for--for me!”

 

_ Whoa… I had no idea Yoosung cared that much _ .

 

Jumin nods, “She’s so important to you that you would risk a social faux pas and my anger to see her?” He asks. Yoosung’s eyebrows knit together at Jumin’s robotic way of explaining the situation, but slowly nods.“I would do anything for her…” Yoosung says quietly.

 

The next words out of Jumin’s mouth are shocking. “So then, logically one would assume... you would do anything for me. Am I right?” He says seriously. “H-huh?!” Yoosung exclaims, looking to me frantically for explanation. I don’t have an answer to give him. Why isn’t Jumin getting angry at him? Yoosung basically admitted that he has feelings for me, so why doesn’t Jumin care? Why is he saying all these strange things…? “...Jumin?” I ask hesitantly. He glances at me with a look that seems to order me quiet. His dark eyes are so intense that I obey without a second thought and suddenly I feel the heat enter the air of this room again, tension rising. “Yoosung, you understand that she belongs to me, yes? What she wants is to make me happy… What you want is to make her happy, correct? Do you see where I’m going with this?”

 

_ I don’t. Someone please explain it to me. _

 

“I should listen to you because it will make her happy? Is that what you mean Jumin?” Yoosung says, cheerfully, like he’s figured something out that makes him glad. It’s like they’re talking in a language I can’t understand. Jumin seems to decide not to answer Yoosung and instead pulls me to his chest.  “Yoosung, close and lock the door and come over here.” My heart starts racing at his words.  _ Wait. Are we going to…? There’s no mistaking that, right?  _ Yoosung barely wastes a second before doing as he’s told. Jumin rests his head on my shoulder, talking quietly only to me, “Ready to try something new, kitten?” I have to swallow around the thick ball of lust in my throat before I answer with a breathless “Yes.”

 

…

 

Anxiety blooms inside me as I realize I have no idea what to do. Then his mouth is on mine again and thoughts of anything but him disappear. Jumin and I make out noisily for a few moments before hearing a gentle “Um..?” from Yoosung.  _ How does this work, exactly? _ I look at Jumin. He squeezes my hips before saying, “You understand just how precious to me she is, don’t you Yoosung.” He nods immediately. “Good,” Jumin continues, “then I suggest you prove it.” He says, looking at Yoosung cooly.

 

My heart thumps loudly in my chest as Yoosung kneels at our feet. Jumin steps away from me, amused at my panicked face.

 

Yoosung’s blonde head is too beautiful to resist touching, so I run a hand through it. And god, the look on his face. Yoosung smiles up at me like I’m a holy figure, managing to look shy and sure all at once. Like he trusts me.  _ That’s funny _ , the look sort of reminds me of how a labrador would look at their owner... Yoosung expresses his feelings with the eager innocence of a puppy. It makes me feel… good.  _ Powerful _ .

 

The only experience I have with dominance is at Jumin’s hand. But… I’d be lying if I said talking with Yoosung didn’t make me wonder sometimes, he was always so innocently blatant and obvious about the kind of lover he would be. Its endearing, almost irresistible… So I decide to not think so much about how this should go, and instead follow my instincts.

 

I pull Yoosung’s head to the side until I see the muscles in his neck stand out with strain. He moans. Actually moans.  _ Wow _ . I’m not sure what I expected, but it wasn’t  _ that _ . I pull him to his feet by his hair so that I can kiss him. I push my tongue into his mouth to taste him, and even in this he’s docile. Weak. He’s slightly taller than me but he still feels so small compared to Jumin. I don’t let go of his hair, keeping it tight enough to my fist that it must hurt. The pain keeps his jaw tight and as I shift against him I notice that something else is tight too. He’s hard already. I press myself against the bulge purposefully and hear Yoosung take in a shaky breath. Desperate little sounds ranging from whimpers to gasps escape his mouth into mine as I grasp between his legs. I turn my head to the side to look at Jumin. He almost looks proud of me. Proud and like he wants eat the both of us whole. Yoosung takes the opportunity to kiss and lick at my cheeks and his whining breath in my ear is starting to drive me crazy.

 

“Strip.” I say, and immediately Yoosung fumbles with the buttons on his shirt. While he does as I say, I reach out to Jumin. He kisses me viciously, and the contrast to Yoosung’s gentle kisses makes me feel weak at the knees. Jumin gropes and teases my body pulling me against his groin.  _ Jesus _ , he’s hard too. Just from watching us? He pulls away from my mouth, tending to my ear instead, using his teeth on my earlobe and speaking in between “Having fun?” He asks. I tell him that I am. I’m spun around and Jumin unzips my dress and I step out of the pool of it on the floor. Yoosung and I both end up naked while Jumin is fully clothed, suit and tie.

 

Suddenly I feel unsure again. Jumin grips the back of my neck firmly in a strangely reassuring gesture. His touch loosens my muscles and I lean into his hand. “Don’t worry. You’re doing great.” he murmurs into my ear. His praise makes me melt. Jumin pushes me back towards Yoosung, swatting my ass playfully. “Hey!” I grumble, stopping hardly more than a foot from knocking into Yoosung. Jumin only smiles and offers, “Hurt him. He likes it. Don’t you, Yoosung?”

 

Yoosung nods, avoiding my eyes with an embarrassed smile on his face and I even see his pinkish erect cock jump slightly. Jumin chuckles. I feel like I can’t breathe. Again, I’m on my own.

 

Jumin seems to like watching. He seems to like it  _ a lot _ . That... surprises me.

 

I can hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears as I brush my hands through Yoosung’s soft hair--which is quickly becoming my favorite thing to do--trying to decide the best way to see this sweet little face cry. _Jumin would like that_ , I think happily as I order Yoosung to get on all fours. I grab his belt from the floor. I hesitate. What if I do this wrong? Is there a wrong way to do this? I hold onto the side with the metal bit, and take a few practice swings, swatting at the air. Yoosung looks back at me over his shoulder, eyes bright. He’s an angel. The sincere and innocent look on his face makes this better somehow. He’s done nothing wrong. He’s not being punished. If I make him bleed it will be because he wants me to. If I destroy him completely it will be because he begged me for it.

 

“You really do want me to hurt you, Yoosung?”

 

“Y-Yes...Master.”

 

“If I’m your Master, then what are you?”

 

“Your pet. I… want to be your pet! If you’ll let me.”

 

The first hit lands with an audible  _ whap _ sound. “Ah!” Yoosung says quietly. I didn’t hit very hard because I’m still a bit worried. Jumin and I usually use a safeword, so maybe that would make me feel better. “Yoosung? If you want me to stop or if it’s too much, just say ‘edvil’ okay?” He agrees, looking even more excited about this. I try again, harder. This time Yoosung juts forward a bit and his ass blossoms with a diagonal stripe of deep pink. His cry is louder, and his hips wiggle slightly.

 

“ _ Ahhgh~! _ ”

 

Again. With each hit Yoosung wails in such a sweet way. It’s perfect. I listen to the sounds of his pain and the sharp sound of the impact of a leather belt on bare skin. His ass is a bright red now, like a juicy apple that I’m tempted to bite into. I pause after a particularly hard hit to hear a choked sob. Yoosung leans his head to the ground, trembling and whimpering. I look in wonder at the straining cock between his legs and compulsively lick my lips… I wonder if this is what Jumin feels like when he finds me soaking wet from his abuse.

 

Jumin walks over to crouch by Yoosung’s head. I can’t hear what he’s saying. But Yoosung looks back towards me again. There are tears in his eyes but he doesn’t look sad, just desperate. Yoosung glances at Jumin before turning to crawl close to me on all fours.

 

He rubs his head against my leg, like a dog. “Thank you! Thank you thankyouthankyou~” He says, voice hoarse and beautiful. I look at the bruised boy licking at my legs like an animal and feel an indescribable pleasure coursing through me. Jumin comes up behind me and starts biting my neck, whispering into my ear, “I want to fuck you. I want to hear you cry for me.”

 

...

 

Jumin tells me to fuck Yoosung first, and well... I’m past reservations right now. I’m past feeling anything besides  _ want _ . I push Yoosung to the ground and slowly lower myself onto him, causing both of us to moan. He gasps and whines when I grind into him. The carpet probably hurts his tender skin.

 

_ And that’s perfectly fine with me _ .

 

I ride him, feeling the strange thrill of having someone other than my boyfriend inside of me. He’s the perfect size for this, small enough that I can take him all the way inside without hitting my cervix and thick enough to  _ feel _ . Maybe I go overboard, half forgetting that Jumin is even in the room. Yoosung surprises me by speaking. “I-I don’t think I can… Please… I need to cum.” I slap him sharply. I don’t think about it, I just do it. “Bad dog.” I moan. His eyes widen and go hazy. He doesn’t ask again.  _ He’s such a good boy. _

 

I feel hands pushing me forward, and I lean up to feel Jumin slide a single digit into my ass. _Oh_ … _Ohh no._ _Is he planning to?_ Panicked, I ask him what he’s doing. “You know what I’m doing.” he answers softly. I stop moving completely, and Jumin adds another finger. His fingers are slick with something but it still hurts. _Of course he has lube on him. Why wouldn’t you bring lube to a charity event?_ We’ve done this before but not this quickly. I’m still straining around his fingers trying and failing to take in a breath when they’re suddenly gone and replaced with the tip of his cock.

 

I cry out, unable to do anything but press my forehead against Yoosung’s limply.  Having both of them inside of me makes me feel so achingly full. Jumin slowly pushes into me to the hilt. It burns like he’s made of fire. I whimper. He starts slow, pulling nearly all the way out a few times, gripping my hips tightly to push agonizingly slowly back in. Surprisingly, Yoosung has managed to stay inside of me the entire time. Or not surprisingly, because he never stops clutching at me like a puppy with separation anxiety.

 

Jumin thrusts gradually get faster. It’s sloppy, and painful, but Jumin forces us into some sort of rhythm. His thrusts push me against Yoosung, and then Jumin pulls me back with his grip so that it can happen again and again. Jumin and I aren’t quiet by any means, but Yoosung is still the most vocal out of the three of us, moaning nearly constantly in a high pitched, keening way. I look down at him writhing beneath me, every twitch and grasping touch is a submissive plea. “ _ Attention, please, pay attention to me! _ ” Yoosung’s body says with an animal coherence. “You’re doing-- _ unh _ !--so well for me, pet!” I say, and it’s the truth. I’m surprised he lasted this long.

 

Yoosung’s eyes shine like my words mean the world to him. Yoosung laces his fingers with mine as if he’s playing at romance. I can’t help but dig my nails into the back of his hand hard enough to break the thin skin there and draw blood but he doesn’t seem to mind. Bracing myself against Yoosung instead of the floor helps my balance, gaining some control steadies me a bit. It actually starts to feel good. Really good. Even though it hurts... or maybe because it hurts.

 

The fingers of one of Jumin’s hands finds their way into my mouth, Jumin pulls at my jaw with each forceful movement. I feel like I’m being torn apart. It’s too much. My body is overwhelmed and it doesn’t take long for me to start crying, just like he wanted. Tears flow freely from my eyes and my moans come out torn, jagged. “That’s right kitten, let me hear you~” Jumin says roughly.

 

“ _ Oh, fuck _ .” I whine, desperately, feeling pleasure build up inside of me quickly.

 

Jumin cums first, pushing deep inside of me with a groan and forcing me still. When he pulls out I feel his cum leaking out of me. I collapse onto Yoosung and he takes the initiative, thrusting up into me quickly and holding tight. “C-can I?” He asks me desperately, but Jumin answers for me. “No, not inside of her.” He says tiredly. Yoosung immediately slips out of me, and I feel something hot and wet hit my stomach as he lets out strangled whimpers.

 

_ Oh... _ I think to myself, suddenly feeling a bit abandoned.

 

“Yoosung, aren’t you forgetting something?” Jumin says sternly. Yoosung blinks twice dazedly before his eyes widen with understanding, “Oh! I’m so sorry!” he says, scrambling out from under me and manipulates my exhausted body gently. When I’ve laid all the way back on my elbows, he says “Master needs to cum too… I-I want to taste you…” Yoosung crawls between my legs and… starts licking at my cunt. All three of us can hear how wet I am and it makes me feel embarrassed. Jumin has recovered enough and comes to my side. “Relax kitten, he’s making you feel good, isn’t he? Do you like how Yoosung fucks you? Here, let me help.” Jumin’s hands enclose around my forearms, pulling them out from under me causing me to land softly on my back. I can’t see Yoosung properly anymore and it does help a little. Jumin doesn’t let go and now when I twitch and writhe from Yoosung’s touch I’m restrained… I  _ like  _ that. Jumin always knows what I need~

 

Yoosung’s hands dig into the flesh of my thighs, his grip pulsing as if with excitement with his movements. Yoosung’s tongue focuses on my clit and he alternates between flat and wide tongue licks and pointed direct stimulation before sucking my clit into his mouth. I groan, and he notices, sucking and tonguing my cit directly like it’s the head of a cock. I gasp and buck under him, quickly reaching climax thanks to being overstimulated only a few minutes ago. Jumin holds me down, allowing Yoosung to stay pressed close to my core, extending my orgasm until I start begging blindly for it to stop. “ _ Please. Ah~! _ ” I say desperately, but Jumin ignores me purposefully and I doubt Yoosung is coherent enough to interpret my words properly.

 

Eventually it does end and Yoosung laps up the flood of my juices, making a pleased whining sound. My pussy twitches achingly at his puppy-like slurps. When he’s finished he moves to his own cum on my stomach, licking that clean too. Jumin watches intently and I simply shiver, too dazed to think about the implications of his actions.

 

I lie languidly on the floor, unmoving and wishing desperately for a bed. Jumin instructs Yoosung to get dressed and leave before us, so that we don’t cause a scene. He doesn’t argue or even seem the least bit upset at the suggestion, he just obeys. Yoosung appears almost drunk, giggling and tripping over himself as he dresses. He still looks disheveled but then Jumin is the only one who doesn’t, still clad in barely creased Verragamo.  _ Maybe he really is a robot, haha _ . When we’ve said our goodbyes and he’s left, giddy as a lamb, I look up at Jumin, smiling in contentedly from my head on his lap.

 

“I think… that we may have found you a companion.” Jumin says. I give him a questioning look. “You said you’ve been lonely. I thought about getting you a cat… but I think that in this case… a dog may be more loyal.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a messsssssss. Yandere Yoosung/MC is up next~


End file.
